Evil Deceptions
by J.M. Roliester
Summary: DracoGinny, An epic love story, of two different people connect with love, can they with-stand a forbbiden kiss with an opposing force?
1. In the Begining

Evil Deceptions  
  
Chapter: In the Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you have you heard in the books of J.K. Rowling. I own the plot though, And maybe some characters.  
  
Ginny Wealsy, or should I say Virginia Noel Weasly a red haired skinny 20 year old. Her boyfriend was and is Draco Malfoy.  
  
"C'mon Ginny!" yelled Ginny's best friend Hallie Finnigan. Hallie was 20 also; she was tall skinny and had long chocolate brown hair with bright blue eyes. Hallie was married to Seamus Finnigan and her and Ginny had been friends for the sorting on their first day at hogwarts.  
  
"Oh Shut it you, you're the one who pulled me out here." Snapped Ginny, her head popping up over the door of the dressing room.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't know you would take THIS long." Said Hallie blowing the hair out of her face. "Hurry up Seamus is going to be waiting if I don't get out of here soon."  
  
"Fine." Said Ginny stepping out of the dressing room wearing a belly shirt that tied behind her neck and showed most of her neck, and she was wearing a black skirt the had a slit up to her middle thigh. She had open toed high heels.  
  
"Aw I think Draco will love it." Said Hallie, she was hiding her feelings of hate for Draco. Hallie always believed that Draco was no good for Ginny but she hid the feelings because she wanted Ginny to be happy.  
  
"You think?" Ginny said looking down at her self and then in the mirror. She was tall with deep brown eyes; skinny and her Curly hair lie softly on her back.  
  
"Of course." Said Hallie solemnly  
  
Ginny smiled and went back into the dressing room to change back to her normal clothes. She quickly changed back into her green tank top and her black mini skirt.  
  
"Well now why couldn't you be that quick getting dressed into those clothes?" asked Hallie pointing to the clothes in Ginny's hand and walking to the cash register.  
  
"I dunno, I wanted to get you mad. Hey I worked." Said Ginny putting the clothes on the counter so she could pay for them.  
  
Hallie left Ginny once they were out of the shop.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow." Said Hallie walking to Seamus.  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Said Hallie walking away with her husband.  
  
Ginny walked down the street and watched hogwarts students pass her. She walked down the street to hear jeering coming to her from men of every direction.  
  
She rolled her eyes and decided to apparate to her apartment.  
  
"Finally," she said as she flung herself on her couch.  
  
"Not going to sleep are you?" said a voice from behind the couch.  
  
"What?" said Ginny sitting up  
  
"You wouldn't want to miss this." Said Draco coming over the couch and handing her a rose that looked like it had rain drops on it.  
  
"Thank you Draco." She said kissing him lightly.  
  
"Oh is that all you got?" he said lying down on the couch with her.  
  
"For right now." She said bringing his hand over her stomach.  
  
The next day Ginny spent the whole day getting ready for that night.  
  
"Oh Gin, just calm down." Said Draco trying to pull her onto the bed by her hips.  
  
"I can't, we're going to a party with about a hundred famous Qudditch players." She said struggling against his grip.  
  
"So I'm a famous Qudditch play." He said successfully pulling her down next to him.  
  
"Yes, but you're my Boyfriend. And I'm representing you, you want me to look good don't you?" she said placing her head on his chest. (very muscular hehe.)  
  
"Yes, but you're my Girlfriend. And I think you look fine don't you?" he said raising his eyes brows mocking her words.  
  
"No I think I look a mess." She said getting out of his grip and heading to the shower. "And I want you to get ready, soon."  
  
"Fine I will." He said lying down on the bed.  
  
"Like now." She said sticking her head out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh ok." He said hopping up again.  
  
** LATER THAT NIGHT **  
  
Ginny and Draco were both dressed, Draco in his Qudditch robes and Ginny in the clothes that she bought earlier.  
  
"Ready?" she yelled hitting his chest, as he lay sprawled out on the bed.  
  
"Do we have to go?" he said sounding like a 5 year old.  
  
"Yes, you know if I don't show up my brothers will flip and come after your blood." She giggled at how he got up so quickly after that sentence. "Plus we're meeting Hermione, Harry, Cho, Hallie and Seamus there."  
  
"Right." He said pulling Ginny away from the mirror and towards the door.  
  
Ginny and Draco apparated to the party once they were outside of the bedroom door.  
  
"Ginny!" said familiar voice behind her and Draco.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ginny running to a tall woman in Oriental looking dress.  
  
"How've you been?" Asked Hermione hugging Ginny.  
  
"Great." Said Ginny "And you? How's work?"  
  
"Good, tough, it's amazing they let me off tonight." Said Hermione. Hermione was the Ministry's top Auor and they barely let her off work.  
  
"Where's my prat of a brother?" Ginny asked looking for Ron  
  
"Don't you insult my husband," said Hermione "That's my job." Ginny and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Anyway do you know?" Ginny asked again  
  
"No, he was right here, but I guess he's not anymore, well hello Draco, I didn't even see you there." Said Hermione laughing and spotting Draco.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Said Draco looking around awkwardly.  
  
"Draco, Dear can you get some drinks?" asked Draco putting a hand on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, do you want one Hermione?" said Draco  
  
"No thanks I've got mine right here." Said Hermione raising her glass slightly.  
  
"What about you Gin?" he said looking down into her eyes.  
  
"Champagne please." She said brushing her lips against his.  
  
Draco walked away and Ginny turned back to Hermione.  
  
"So," she said, "Have you seen Harry or Cho?"  
  
"Yea-" Hermione started but she was cut of by someone putting their hands over Ginny's eyes and saying  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
Ginny's first thought was Draco but she changed her mind and said foolishly  
  
"Santa?"  
  
"Sorry, it's the Bogy Man."  
  
"Oh drat." Said Ginny as Harry released his hands away from her eyes and she turned and hugged him.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Hi Ginny." He said.  
  
"Hi Cho." Said Ginny when the hug was over.  
  
"Hi Ginny, Hermione." Said Cho smiling brightly.  
  
"Hi Cho," said Hermione giving her a one armed hug.  
  
"You there you are Ron." Said Ginny hugging her brother.  
  
"Yup." He said putting an arm around Hermione.  
  
** 2 HOURS LATER **  
  
"Hmm that's odd." Said Ginny looking around  
  
"What is?" said Harry with his arm around Cho  
  
"Draco," said Ginny still looking around  
  
"What about him?" said Harry through gritted teeth.  
  
"He never came back with the drinks." Said Ginny starting to walk through the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: WEE! My 4th Harry Potter fic! Me so happy! R/R! 


	2. You left my heart in pieces on the floor

Evil Deceptions  
  
Chapter: You left my heart in pieces on the floor  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you have you heard in the books of J.K. Rowling. I own the plot though, And maybe some characters.  
  
Ginny made her way through the crowd, Hermione who was also interested in finding Draco went along with her. Hermione walked in front of Ginny so she would move the crowd faster by saying  
  
"Lady with a baby coming through!"  
  
Ginny looked around for 45 minutes when she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Draco." She said through gritted teeth holding back many tears.  
  
"Ginny!" said Draco with surprise getting to his feet and straitening his robes. His pale face paler and was smeared with red lipstick.  
  
"How dare you." Said Hermione hugging Ginny into her as she cried silently.  
  
"Shut it Mudblood." Said Draco. He had not called her that since Hogwarts. Hermione was outraged and her hormones took charge. She quickly slapped him across the face.  
  
Ginny unlatched herself from Hermione and wiped the tears in her eyes away. Ginny sighed. Then, she apparated quickly to the apartment.  
  
Ginny reached the apartment and let herself cry. She did not want to be here right then. So she slowly shank into her other self, Ginny the fox. The fox Ginny had the same flaming red hair with a white spot on her chest and at the tip of her tail.  
  
She totted out to the living room and hid under the couch and thought.  
  
'that dirty scum. Who was he with? Do you even know Ginny?' she sighed and thought on 'I guess I didn't even have time to look.'  
  
She hid her nose under her front paw. 'Dirty scum.'  
  
Ginny hear a pop and her nose came out from under her paw. She opened her dark eyes and saw Hallie's bright blue ones looking at her as she was kneeled down and reaching an arm out to pick up Ginny.  
  
"Oh Ginny." She said cradling Ginny in her arms.  
  
Hallie got Ginny out from the couch then sat on the couch. She stroked Ginny's fur.  
  
Hallie placed Ginny on her lap and said, "Whenever your ready to talk, just transform or give me a sign so I can."  
  
Ginny lifted her head and nodded. Hallie nodded back. She picked Ginny up once again and set her on the floor. Then where Hallie was standing there was another fox, brown in color.  
  
As foxes Ginny and Hallie could talk.  
  
'Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry." Said Hallie walking to Ginny.  
  
'No. Don't be you were right, I don't need him.' Said Ginny with fake confidence, as an animal Ginny could not cry.  
  
'Ginny, I know your crying, you did it all the time at Hogwarts when we transformed. I can remember SOME things.' Said Hallie looking intently at Ginny.  
  
'Do you know who?' said Ginny her chocolate eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
'Yes. I do.' Said Hallie looking at the white rug where there were lying. 'I do know, Hermione almost killed her, we had to stop her, we didn't want the baby to be hurt.'  
  
'Who?' said Ginny putting her head on Hallie's two outstretched paws.  
  
Hallie put head on top of Ginny's 'Gin, it was.was.. was.it was Pansy Parkinson.' Ginny shut her eyes tightly. Pansy Parkinson WAS a pugged face girl, when Draco and Ginny were at Hogwarts, but now she was beautiful.  
  
Hallie raised her head as she heard a pop outside of the door.  
  
'Ginny back under the couch it's probably Draco.' Said Hallie moving to stand up then she transformed back to a human.  
  
Draco came through the door as Ginny slid her tail under the couch.  
  
"Where is she?" said Draco calmly.  
  
"Well I have to say it took you long enough to get here, but I don't know where she is." Said Hallie looking mean and about to bite Draco's head off if he said the wrong thing "And wherever she is it's your fault she's there." Hallie added.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "You know and you're not telling me."  
  
"I don't know where she is and even if I did I wouldn't tell you, you don't deserve to know, go back to Pansy!" she spat at him.  
  
"How dare you say that." Said Draco coming closer to her as he spoke.  
  
"Oh how dare I? I daresay you where getting pretty closer and snuggly with Pansy a little while ago, what's wrong with continuing?" she said titling her head.  
  
Draco clenched his teeth, "Go away Hallie, we don't need you here."  
  
"You don't but Ginny does, I'll leave though, you won't find her, Make sure she knows that she's very welcome to come to my house for the night, if she doesn't want to sleep with a piece of scum like you Draco." Hallie made sure Ginny heard her before she transformed back to a fox and walked to the fireplace, glanced at Ginny and disapparated.  
  
Ginny crawled out from under the couch, Draco saw her.  
  
"Virginia." He said sternly bending down attempting to pet her glossy fur. She backed away from his touch. She glared daggers at him, then dispparate to only place where she was really home.. The burrow.  
  
The Burrow was still owned by the Weasly's but they didn't live there, they lived in the Red Rose (hehehe I love that movie.)  
  
Ginny paced up the rotted steps to her old bedroom. She got to her room and transformed. She went and sat on her bed. Ginny rolled over so she was facing her bedside table. A oak box was sitting on it. Carved into the top of the box was 'Ginny' in fancy scroll. She opened the box and a figure of a girl appeared, she was short, about the age of 16, she had shoulder length chocolate brown hair with auburn highlights, she smiled at Ginny and began to sing,  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,  
  
and covered with a perfect shell,  
  
such a charming beautiful exterior.  
  
This is one time  
  
that you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone or anyone at all.  
  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
  
the refuge that you've built to flee  
  
the places you have come to fear the most.  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,  
  
and hidden in the public eye.  
  
Such a stellar monument to loneliness,  
  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
  
and perfect makeup but you're barely scraping by.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and listened to the song. That song ended and another figure came into the box, Fred, at the age of 17, they sung together and Ginny listened,  
  
(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give  
  
anything and everything and I will always care.  
  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
  
for better, for worse, I will love you  
  
With every beat if my heart.)  
  
From this moment life has begun  
  
From this moment you are the one  
  
Right beside you is where I belong  
  
From this moment on From this moment I have been blessed  
  
I live only for your happiness  
  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
  
From this moment on I give my hand to you with all my heart  
  
Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start  
  
You and I will never be apart  
  
My dreams came true because of you From this moment as long as I live  
  
I will love you, I promise you this  
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
  
From this moment on You're the reason I believe in love  
  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
  
All we need is just the two of us  
  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
  
I will love you, I promise you this  
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
  
From this moment  
  
I will love you as long as I live  
  
From this moment on  
Ginny cried and clapped for Fred and the girl as they finished and she closed the box. The girl, whom Ginny had met when she was in her 4th year, was Fred's wife, she had given Ginny the box for her birthday, and her name was Gina. She took Oliver's place as keeper for Gryffindor after he left. She had forgotten about it until now.  
  
Ginny transformed back into a fox once again and curled under the covers on her bed as she went into a dazy sleep.  
A/N: Ok this is the second chapter, sorry I had to put those songs in there someway, and I did a good job of it too! R/R PLEEEEEASSSSEEEEEE! *puppy dog face * p-p-p-p-p-please! 


	3. Kissing through the lies

Evil Deceptions  
  
Chapter 3 - Kissing through the lies. Disclaimer: I own nothing that you have you heard in the books of J.K. Rowling. I own the plot though, And maybe some characters.  
  
Ginny awoke in the middle of the night, she barely remember what happened earlier that night, she just remembered Draco with Pansy.And that she would have to leave. Ginny went into the old bathroom and washed off her face and put new make up on, she did not want it to seem as big a loss as it was that she was leaving Draco. She looked at her appearance in the mirror and apperated to the apartment. Draco was sitting sprawled out half asleep on the couch when she got there.  
  
"Ginny." he said softly hearing her come in and sitting up straight.  
  
"I'm leaving you Draco, we're over. I'm here to pack my things." She said a small tear running down her face, reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace she was wearing. "Here." She said softly holding the necklace in her hand. She waited for him to take it from her.  
  
"No," He said, placing an arm around her back "it was a gift.keep It." he closed her fingers around the necklace. Ginny looked up into his cold dark eyes. "Don't leave me Ginny, you're I'll I've got." he leaned closer to her.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to," she said sighing. He leaned down and kissing her intensely one last time.  
  
She pulled away from him. "I should not do this. I am here to leave. Not to kiss and make up." She said tilting her head. She gently pushed herself away from him. She walked down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
"Aicco, suitcase." she said slowly, placing the suitcase on her bed. She packed her clothes and anything she felt she wanted to take with her. Draco stood at the doorway watching her. After she had packed she sat next to her suitcase (expanding suitcase) and sighed. Draco sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"I'm not coming back Draco.I'm really not." She said sadly.  
  
"I know." he said playing with his hands in his lap. "I know."  
  
"But it doesn't make a difference," she said "you'll find another girl, and you'll fall madly in love like we did, and I hope you won't mess up, like we did.you'll forget all about me.everyone forgets their first love."  
  
"Do you remember when I gave you that necklace Ginny?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly "you said you'd loved me forever."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And you said you'd never hurt me."  
  
"I lied." he said in a whisper. "I'm sorry." He again pulled her into a forbidden kiss.the last they would share perhaps? "I'm sorry," he said again.  
  
"So am I." she said slowly, she picked up her bag and wrapped her scarf around her neck "So am I Draco, and I won't ever forget." And she left.. Leaving Draco sitting on the bed, alone.  
  
**2 weeks later**  
  
Draco stood on the edge of the lake a half-a-mile past Hogsmeade, the closest muggle place outside of Hogsmeade. Draco flipped up the collar on his pale tan jacket and ran a hand over his un-gelled hair (wow!!) as he stared over the lake with his hands in his pockets. Harry came up behind Draco.  
  
"Hey, how are ya?" he asked.  
  
"I could be better. How are you?" Draco replied.  
  
"Good I guess." said Harry  
  
"How's Cho?" Draco asked.  
  
"Good." Harry shrugged.  
  
"That's good. I'm leavin' tomorrow." Said Draco distantly biting the tip of his tongue with his back molars.  
  
"Really? You accepted it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't have anything left here." Draco sighed.  
  
"Does Ginny know you're going?" Harry looked at the ground.  
  
"No, I don't think she'd care anyway," said Draco.  
  
"Don't say that, Draco, you know she still cares." Harry said, running a hand through his messy hair.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, I screwed up with her, and we can never be anything again, no matter how hard we try." Draco shook his head.  
  
Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "I hope it all works out for you there. I really do."  
  
"So do I.. You know that's just about one of the last things she said to me?" Draco sighed. "I told her I was sorry and she said 'So am I' then she told me never to forget about her.. how could I ever forget about someone like her?" He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I don't know how anyone could." Said Harry slightly smirking. "I hope you get some where over there."  
  
"Thanks. Man, Australia sounds so far away."  
  
"Take care of yourself man, it's all I can say, I'll tell Gin' where you've gone, you got my address if you ever feel like droppin' a line." said Harry walking away.  
  
Draco nodded and closed his eyes as the pink light from the setting sun hit his eyelids.  
  
The next day Draco walked down the terminal to the gate of the plane.saying good-bye to his past and hello to his future, far away from the sorrow, far away from that apartment, far away from the women he loved.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny." Said Harry as he walked into the room she was staying in at the hotel.  
  
"Oh hey Harry, what's up?" Said Ginny happily; she had kind of perked up in the past two weeks.  
  
"Ah, I talked to Draco yesterday." He said sitting on her bed.  
  
"Really.?" said Ginny slowly putting the clothes she was folding down and moving her eyes to look at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, he left today."  
  
Ginny swallowed. "Left?" she said very quietly "Where.. did he go.?"  
  
"Australia, Gin."  
  
Ginny's chocolate brown eyes sprang open. "Why?"  
  
"There was an offer for him there for quidditch, he wasn't going to go.. but since.. you."  
  
"Me? He wasn't going to go because of me?" Ginny sighed. "I guess we really are over then aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah you are," he said gently, but then he got kind of upset "VIRGINIA! You should be HAPPY you two are over with!!! He was making out with another girl!!! Christ Ginny!! Why the hell wouldn't you be over with! Are you that blind!" He turned around and looked at her. "He was kissing another girl!!! Ginny use the head of yours!"  
  
"I AM USING MY HEAD!! DRACO STILL LOVES ME! AND NO ONE EVER GAVE HIM THE CHANCE TO EXAMPLE AND NOW IT'S TOO LATE! GET OUT HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET OUT!" yelled Ginny in a fury.  
  
"Gin, I'm just trying to help!!" said Harry.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter always trying to help! WELL! You can just get your famous helping ass out!" Ginny yelled back at him.  
  
"Fine Ginny, I'll leave, but think about what I said." said Harry turning around and walking out the door, slamming it closed. Ginny flopped herself down on the bed and started to cry.  
  
A/n: the rest of this chapter and -shrug- maybe a few after this will be flashbacks.  
  
Ginny's 6th year, the year she started dating Draco.  
  
Ginny sat by the lake twirling her finger in the water.  
  
"Uh, Ginny, right?" said a voice behind her.  
  
"Yea-" she said turning around and seeing whom it was.  
  
"Yeah it's me, the person your brother hates."  
  
"What do you want?" said Ginny standing up and placing her hand on her hip.  
  
"I need some help." Draco said sheepishly.  
  
"With.?" asked Ginny  
  
"Transfiguration." he said moving a little closer.  
  
"Well, there's other people better at potions then me, you know." she said, taking a small step towards him, she couldn't help it.  
  
"The other people that are good transfigurations aren't as pretty as you." he said brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"You don't need help with potions, do you Mr. Malfoy?" said Ginny leaning into him.  
  
"Nope." Draco said pulling her into him.  
  
"Then what do you want?" she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"A date Friday, what do ya say?" he said slowly looking down at her.  
  
She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him to her lips.  
  
"Mmm, I'm going to take that as a yes."  
  
A/n: allllllll done! ( 


	4. All's fair in love and war right?

**Chapter 4- All's fair in Love & War.. right?  
**_repost_  
**Disclaimer: I own.some characters; I own Ginny's memories and the plot.. Ms. Rowlings owns the rest.  
  
A/N: okay, I'm going to be skipping around with the time periods from which each memory was, their not in any special order, don't worry, thanks to my TWO reviewers (sobs). You guys still love me right?  
  
**_Ginny's 6th year_  
  
"Ginny wake up," said Draco softly playing with her copper ringlets, "We're at the station, Ginny, wake up."  
  
"What?" said Ginny, as her eyes flickered open and she saw Draco looking over her. She had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. Ginny and Draco were spending the Christmas at Draco's house. Draco's mother, Narcissus, was picking them up at kings cross. Draco's father was away on business and would not be at the house when she was. "We're here?"  
  
"Yeah Gin, you slept the whole time." Said Draco standing up.  
  
"Liar." Said Ginny "I wouldn't let a perfectly valuable time alone on the train with Draco Malfoy go to waste."  
  
Draco looked at her devilishly as she lay on stretched out along the seats. She turned over to lie on her back. Draco picked her up and held her.  
  
"You wouldn't?" he said looking at her in his arms.  
  
"Nope." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
He set her down softly and placed his lips against hers. He pulled her in tightly closing his arms around her small waist. She pulled her arms around the back his neck. He moved his hands away from her waist and up her back tracing her bra straps. He started to twirl her red hair around his fingers.  
  
Ginny didn't wish to mess up his gelled hair so she un-wrapped her arms and landed them on his cheeks pulling his mouth closer as their tongues danced in circles. She pulled her hands down in-between their chests and under his arms placing them on his upper back clawing his shirt harmlessly.  
  
It seemed to last a lifetime, and Draco started to pull away slowly.  
  
"No." she mumbled putting her head on his chest.  
  
"There's plenty of time Ginny, plenty." Said Draco slyly.  
  
"There better be." She said un-latching herself from him and grabbing her two bags, one in each hand and leading Draco off the train.  
  
****  
  
Ginny and Draco and Mrs. Malfoy pulled up to the large Malfoy estate about 45 minutes later.  
  
Ginny and Draco left their bags in the car and entered the large house. Ginny marveled at its interior beauty.  
  
Draco pulled at Ginny's hand to go up the stairs, he led and she followed. Draco led her to a room at the end of the hallway on the second floor of the house. Once in the room Draco continued to pull her out onto the balcony. The view was of lush green hills, that were cover in fluffy white snow, full forests who's trees were bare, and a lake, its crystal blue water was frozen over from the cold.  
  
Ginny looked out at the site before her.  
  
"wow, its beautiful." Said Ginny breathlessly.  
  
"So are you." Said Draco coming up behind her and enlacing her arms around her.  
  
Ginny looked at him with a devil's eye, she turned around and put his hands under her shirt in the back.  
  
"Hmmm, I think I am going to use some of my time now, before dinner you think?" she said kissing his neck.  
  
"Yeah," he said speaking between kisses he placed on her pale neck as he moved his hands higher along her back. "My mum's going out later on in like" he took a glance at his watch "half an hour."  
  
"Half an hour?" Ginny asked rolling her head back on her neck as he planted kisses along it. "What time is it?" she asked bringing her head back.  
  
"Six.she's goin' someplace at 6:30 and she won't be back for the whole night." He said hastily playing with the clip on her bra.  
  
"Alll night?" she said smiling.  
  
"Allll night." He repeated looking her in her dark eyes.  
  
"Good." She said kissing his nose. "But I'm hungry, this is what we'll do." She said holding her arms around his neck, "Go eat, then come back up here, I have a early present for you, that you will like.I know it."  
  
"Oh really?" he questioned leading her back off the balcony.  
  
"Really." She said Leading out of his room and into the hall.  
  
****  
  
Ginny and Draco sat at the long oak table and waited for Narcissus. After a while she came in and they ate their dinner quietly with little-to-no conversation. Ginny ate her food delicately until Narcissus put her fork down with a _clink._  
  
"I am going to the witching council." Said Narcissus.  
  
"Alright." Said Draco facing his mother.  
  
"I don't exactly when I'll be back but, it won't be until early tomorrow, I don't want you to wait up you hear?" said Narcissus.  
  
"Got it Mum." Said Draco as he got to his feet, his mother following.  
  
"Have a good night Draco, and you as well." The last part she directed at Ginny who smiled and nodded her head. She wrapped her cloak around her and apperated out of the house with a small _pop_.  
  
**  
**  
Draco strode over to the seat that Ginny had not left. She held out her arms and he gently as he could picked her up and carried her to his room.  
  
"I'm going to go change." Said Ginny with a girlish grin.  
  
"Like-wise." Said Draco with a smirk.  
  
Ginny grabbed something out of her bag and she grabbed her wand and went out into the hallway and found the bathroom a few doors down from Draco's room. She changed and cast a birth control charm over herself, just incase.  
  
She came back out of the bathroom and into Draco's room and found him relaxed on the bed with his arm slung over the headboard. He had put on a pair of pajama pants and his shirt and his chest was showing, it made Ginny melt.  
  
Draco looked up when he heard the door closed as Ginny entered the room. He had to double take. She smiled innocently as she untied the silk black rope on her robe. Draco's eyes widened devilishly as the robe held to the floor. He smirked and shifted where he was sitting.  
  
Ginny had on a see-through green nightdress with a small lining of black around the edges. Underneath she wore a light silver bra and a pair of light silver panties.  
  
She walked slowly over to the bed and Draco moved to the edge. Ginny took a seat on his lap.  
  
"Happy Christmas." Said Ginny placing her hair up with a bright red clip.  
  
"Oh, it will be." Said Draco kissing along her neck and her upper chest.  
  
"Yes it will." She replied to him as his lips reached her mouth.  
  
She kissed him hungrily and fiercely. They rolled back as one. Ginny let Draco's tongue toy along the inside of her mouth as she did the same within his. They rolled on the bed until he had fiddled with her bra enough and she had taken off his shirt, which was lying on the other side of the room.  
  
****  
  
Draco woke up around 9:30 and looked down at the beauty tangled in his arms. Her hair was down and not an article of clothing was left on her body. He rubbed her soft skin and smelled her copper hair. She woke soon enough.  
  
"Mmmmm, Morning so soon?" she said rubbing her hand up and down his rigged chest.  
  
"Yeah, sadly and there's still time." Said Draco kissing her hands.  
  
After a while the two went down to the kitchen to find their breakfast. Draco grabbed Ginny's pinkie as the descended the stairs.  
  
Narcissus had made it down the steps before they had and she was sitting quietly at the breakfast table. After breakfast was over it was about 11:00 when Ginny and Draco decided to return to Draco's room. Draco sat against his headboard with his legs stretched out, Ginny had placed herself on his lap.  
  
"When do you think your mum got home last night?" Ginny asked Draco as he played with strands of her hair.  
  
"I think I heard her come in around 3." He said pushing her hair away from her neck and placing his lips in a clear spot, letting the hair fall over him as he grace her neck with kisses.  
  
"Were we up at 3?" she giggled returning the kisses to his neck. He grunted a yes in reply. "We Were! I wonder wha-" Draco placed a hand over her mouth, as if he was listening for something.  
  
"Oh no." Draco said Quietly.  
  
"What Draco? What's wrong?" she said combing his un-gelled hair with her fingers. Ginny also listened, she could hear raised voices down the stairs.  
  
"My father..I guess he's come home early," he looked at her tenderly. He had worry in his eyes. He kissed her, but she was confused and did not kiss back to the full extent. "You need to hide, he'll be up here next..under the bed." He said lifting her off his lap.  
  
She quickly climbed under the bed and lifted herself so that she was not touching the ground hidden.  
  
The door to Draco's room flew open and Ginny hear Lucious Malfoy's voice, enraged.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MUGGLE-LOVING WEASEL?" Lucious screamed at Draco the second he walked inside the room.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about _dad_." Said Draco coolly.  
  
Ginny hear a sound as skin hit skin. "Where is the red head!! Tell me now!!" another sound heard and Draco fell to the floor, she heard him hit, she started to cry.  
  
Draco looked under the bed and saw the copper ringlets that her loved to play with, Ginny cheated a glance and she look over, she saw Draco flat on the ground. She let herself lay on the floor and she put a hand over her mouth, it was too much to handle. Draco got his feet.  
  
"I don't know dad." He bravely said again.  
  
"Boy, you lie. Do not lie to me." Said Lucious raging. He hit Draco harder sending him straight to the floor. By this time Draco's hair was spotted with red streaks in the untidy mess. Lucious was contestant, he kicked Draco's side over, and over. Ginny could barely stand it. _When is he going to leave?_ thought Ginny sobbing _should I just come out?_

Ginny looked at Draco and as he lie there he looked into her eyes and mouthed the words "_I love you_" quickly as he rolled over and stood up.  
  
"I will not tolerate being hit anymore!!" said Draco out-loud to his father. **smack** another one landing him on the floor knocking him out cold, Ginny thought he was dead. She grabbed her wand and from under the bed she whispered "Conbidn-o", Lucious' feet and hands bound together. She crawled from under the bed and stood over him. "Stupify Lucious." His head fell limp with a loud Thud.  
  
Ginny rushed over to Draco who, unlike she thought, was not dead, but knock out cold. She put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Wake up Draco." She said sobbing. "Wake up." She wasn't sure exactly what to do. She hesitated and placed her shaking lips against his stiff cold ones. She kissed him with tears rolling down her face.  
  
Draco's eyes slowly opened he saw Ginny lying against him. He started to kiss her back when she pulled away. She looked down at him and wiped away tears. He ran his hand down her face. She placed her own on top of his.  
  
"You're okay." She said relieved.  
  
"I guess." He said trying to stand up.  
  
"No, just lie there. We'll apperate to my house." She said gently pushing him back onto the floor.  
  
"Where's my mum?" Draco asked lying on the floor.  
  
"I dunno." said Ginny unsurely "Stay here, I'll go look down stairs." Draco nodded slowly.  
  
Ginny walked down stairs, searching for Narcissus. She wasn't there. It was strange Ginny thought, maybe she had already apperated to a safe house.. Ginny walked back up stairs.  
  
"Is she okay?" Draco asked her as she came in.  
  
"I dunno, I couldn't find her, she wasn't there." Ginny said sitting down on the floor next to him. "I think she must've apperated somewhere, or something."  
  
"Yeah maybe..now what are we going to do?" he asked her  
  
"We'll go to my house." she said taking his hand in hers "And we'll stay there until end of break."  
  
"What!" said Draco sitting up, then regretting it from the sharp pain in his stomach.  
  
"It's the only place Draco." She said brushing his hair out of his face. Draco sighed.  
  
"Alright then." He said reluctantly. Ginny gave a relieved smile. Then Draco and Ginny apperated to the Burrow.  
  
Ginny helped Draco to the couch. "MUM! DAD! RON!" she yelled going into the empty kitchen. "HARRY! PERCY! FRED! GEORGE! HERMIONE!" _this is hopeless!!_ she thought looking around. "ANYBODY!" just then Ginny heard a creak on the stairs, she ran to them. "Ron!!" she said wrapping her arms around him. "You've gotta help. Where is everyone?"  
  
"Their outside." He said looking at her. "What's wrong, why are you here?"  
  
"It's Draco." She said leading him to the couch  
  
"He better not have hurt you." He said warningly.  
  
"He didn't." she said coming to the couch and kneeling in front of it. She put her hand in Draco's.  
  
"Draco.." she said softly. "Don't fall asleep Draco."  
  
"It's hard, could you entertain me?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Later." She said with a wink.  
  
Ron scowled. "I'll go get Harry and Dad, They'll get him all fixed up."  
  
****  
  
Draco was lying on a bed, he wasn't sure where though. He could hear yelling. _Oh no, I'm not home am I?_ he thought looking down at himself. He was wearing a lose pair of pajamas that he's never seen before, he defiantly wasn't home.  
  
Ginny came into the room, she slammed the door and leaded against it with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Ginny." Said Draco softly from the bed.  
  
"Draco," she said a tad surprised. "how do you feel?"  
  
"Like new." He said "What's wrong?"  
  
"My family doesn't like the fact of me with you." She said coming over to the bed slowly.  
  
"Well, they'll just have to deal with it won't they?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed dangling his feet over the side.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Malfoy?" said Ginny reaching the bed and standing in front of him.  
  
"It depends, Are you seducible?" he said eyeing her as she stood there.  
  
"Maybe." She said smiling.  
  
"Good." He said pulling her to him by her thin hips.  
  
Ginny instead of being pulled down she pulled him up to her, his icy lips met hers and set her into a world delight as his tongue contorted and searched every inch of her mouth.  
  
Without warning, Ron and Harry barged into the room.  
  
"Malfoy!!! Get your filthy lips off my sister!" Ron screamed when entering and seeing the site of the two connected at the lips.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, apparently, he didn't get the memo that she was involved with Draco, seriously involved. He frowned looking from her to Ron.  
  
"Piss off." Said Draco pulling away from Ginny.  
  
"Don't tell me to piss off you filthy snake!! This is my house! And you can just get out f you feel so desired to." Ron said coolly.  
  
"It's my house as well, and if Draco leaves I am going with him." Ginny said, standing behind Draco.  
  
"Well.. Well then you can both just get out! Mum and Dad probably getting ready to throw you out anyway!! Bringing a Malfoy here! What is wrong with your redhead child!" Ron yelled infuriated.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me!!" she screamed coming from behind Draco. "Would you have rather me STAYED at Draco's manner with his father!! Would you have rather me let Draco die, and then let myself die, oh alright then, we'll leave, Come on Draco, we'll go to a hotel." Said Ginny grabbing a suitcase and pouring out clothes from her dresser into it.  
  
"Gin, Don't over-react now." Said Harry putting a hand on her waist.  
  
"Get off Harry." She said calmly "Ron wants me and Draco out so we'll get out."  
  
"He didn't mean that." Harry said his hand still on her waist.  
  
"Yes, and will you get your hands off me!" Ginny said turning around  
  
Harry looked down at her and put his other hand on the other side of her. He tried to put her closer. He leaned down to her, and she quickly apperated in to Draco's arms kissing him, instead of kissing Harry.  
  
"You really missed the Memo didn't you?" she said once she had broken from Draco.


	5. Unexpected Surprised

**Evil Deceptions**

**Chapter: **Expected Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you have you heard in the books of J.K. Rowling. I own the plot though, And maybe some characters.

Ginny looked down at the sink with a hand on each side. She snapped her eyes shut as she waited. She slowly opened one eye then the other looking at the small white stick that Hermione had given her.

She sighed and took the stick in her hands as a vertical blue line appeared. "A blue line?" Ginny said aloud "What's that mean?" She picked up the box that was sitting on the back of the toilet. She studied the back of the cardboard "Blue means…" Ginny let out a slow slightly unsteady breath "Pregnant."

> > > > > >

Ginny sat down on her couch and looked at the fire. "I could just…operate to him right now…and everything would be okay..." She thought out loud. "I never did give him a chance to explain." She sighed slouching putting her feet up on the coffee table and sipped her coffee. "Okay…" She stood up putting her coffee down and walked over to her kitchen table looking at an unopened envelope. She tore the paper and unfolded the letter inside:

_Ginny,_

_I know that you really don't want to hear from me, and that you probably will never come to see me again. But just incase, I'm staying at the Phoenix Feather Inn, in Sydney Australia. If you ever need anything, anything at all please come see me._

_Love, Draco._

Ginny nodded and folded the letter putting it in her purse and grabbing her P-Coat, slipping it on and buttoning it up and wrapping her scarf around her neck. She pulled her collar up and put the strap of her purse on her shoulder.

A pop later Ginny found herself outside a tall bland looking building. She looked around, it was really dark out, compared to where she'd just come from. She shook her head and went inside going to the front desk.

"Yes Ma'am, how can I help you?" The young gentleman behind the counter asked.

"Can you tell me what room Mr. Draco Malfoy is in?" She questioned politely.

The man looked at something on a list and looked back up at Ginny "Mr. Malfoy is in 1214 on the 12th floor."

Ginny nodded and thanked him. "I wonder if this is a muggle hotel or not…" She said, and just to be safe she went over to the elevator and pushed the button waiting for it to arrive.

When it did she entered it when the doors opened. She pushed the glowing number twelve and waited patiently as the elevator climbed up and as it stopped half way and a man stepped on. Ginny moved over a little, he pushed the number nine and looked at Ginny.

"Hi." He said sweetly.

"Hi." Ginny replied looking at the numbers above the doors.

"I'm Jason," Jason introduced himself.

"Ginny," Ginny responded.

"That's a pretty name, so what are you here for? Business? Pleasure? Both?" He inquired.

"Neither." Ginny laughed a little "I have some news for my _ex_-boyfriend."

"Oh? Who would that be? I might know him." Jason asked.

"Doubt it." Ginny laughed a little "Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh." He replied "A Malfoy."

"You know him?" She asked.

"Yeah, him and his father, you a witch?" He asked, and Ginny nodded.

"What about you?" Ginny said "A wizard?"

"Squib." Jason admitted, Ginny laughed and patted his arm.

"It's not that bad." Ginny looked up at the numbers. "Well looks like this is my floor, nice meeting you."

"You too, good luck with Draco," He said, "Maybe I'll see you around."

Ginny nodded and stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall looking at the numbers on the door. She stood in front of Draco's door and looked at it for a minute or so. "I could just go home right now…" She said as she started pacing in the hall. "What if he rejects me? And the baby?" She thought, "I don't think I can do this alone." She started to wring her hands "What if he's seeing someone else?"

Draco opened the door rubbing his eyes in his plaid boxers. "Ginny?" He said rubbing his eyes a little harder as though he didn't believe was there. Ginny was slightly taken off guard.

"Draco," She said in practically a whisper and turned towards the elevator again.

Draco dispite his lack of clothing went after her and grabbed her arm. "Ginny, come in please?"

Ginny looked up at him and bit her lip with a little nod.

Draco smiled, Ginny missed that smile, "Okay," Draco said leading her back to his room.

Ginny stepped over the threshold into his hotel room and looked around. "It's nice." She complimented.

"Thanks," Draco said, "Lets sit down in the living room." Ginny nodded and followed him to a separate room and seated herself on a lush, comfortable red couch.

Draco looked at her sitting in the chair across from her. "How are you? You look great."

Ginny nodded not exactly sure why she couldn't seem to form words.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Draco asked concerned.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Ginny blurted out.

Draco shook his head, "No, no time, plus, I just don't think anyone can fill your shoes."

"What happened between you and Pansy that night?" She said interrupting him slightly.

"Nothing but a snogging session." Drano said and frowned "What's wrong?"

"You didn't do anything else besides kissing her?" Ginny asked ignoring his question.

"No," Draco shook his head, "What's wrong?" He said moving next to her on the couch.

"Draco," Ginny said closing her eyes "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Draco asked with a confused face.

"Yeah," Ginny said almost fearfully.

"Is it mine?" Draco asked.

"Yes, of course." Ginny said nodding "You're the only person I've been with for that last few months at least."

"You're going to have a baby?" Draco repeated, more to himself "I'm going to be a father."

"You don't have to, I mean, I could do it by myself, I have Hermione and Harry." Ginny offered

"I will no let Harry Potter raise my child." Draco said firmly. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked eagerly.

"You're excited?" Ginny asked slightly disbelieving her ears

"Of course!" Draco replied with a beaming smile.

Ginny smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ginny," Draco said, "Marry me?"

"Oh Draco…" Ginny thought for a moment and nodded "Okay…" She smiled as Draco's lips met hers.


	6. A change of pace

**Evil Deceptions**

**Chapter: A change of pace**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you have you heard in the books of J.K. Rowling. I own the plot though, And maybe some characters.

'_Ugh, why does this bed feel so weird?'_ She thought to herself _'Wait a second, this isn't even my bed,'_ She sat and up looking around and then down at Draco sleeping happily beside her, _'Oh I remember now'_

Ginny smiled and leant over kissing Draco lightly "Good morning Mr. Quidditch star."

"Mmm," Draco moaned "Too early"

"It's eleven o'clock." Ginny laughed running her hands up his arm rubbing his shoulder a little.

"What's today?" Draco mumbled into his pillow.

"Saturday the third, why?" Ginny asked.

"Shit," Draco said bolting up and getting out of bed.

"I missed that view." Ginny laughed as he scrambled to get dressed.

"Don't distract me babe, I have a scrimmage today," He said pulling his trousers on and starting the looking around for a shirt without even zippering them up.

"Oh, and what time were you supposed to be there?" Ginny asked.

"I have to be there around eleven fifteen." Draco replied.

"That's not that bad." Ginny commented.

Draco looked at his wristwatch "I'm just thankful you woke up when you did." He leaned over and gave her a goodbye kiss. "Are you going to be here when I get back?"

"Depends on when you get back." Ginny teased.

"I should be back by twelve-thirty one o'clock." Draco imformed her.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" Ginny said with a grin.

"Evil one," Draco smiled and kissed her again "Speaking over evil, we need to have a little talk when I get back okay?"

Ginny nodded and laughed as Draco apperated out of the room.

>>>>>>>>

Ginny looked over at the clock, _'well it's twelve thirty, I guess that he should be here soon-' _as soon as Ginny thought this she heard a pop in the other room and then footsteps coming into the small kitchen, she turned around and smiled.

"Your all sweaty and tired looking…I love it." Ginny laughed and sat on the counter.

"You can emphasize the tired part." Draco commented walked over to her and leaning on the counter between her legs. "I'm exhausted."

"Well, I made food, and I thought that we could eat together and then we could talk about whatever you said you wanted to talk about." Ginny said, "You said it had something to do with evil?"

"Yeah…that…" Draco said shifting a little.

"What's up?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes in curiosity.

"Well…you know about that whole…Voldemort thing…and, we're going to be married and I'm, well," Draco shifted again "I'm still a Death Eater and all."

Ginny kept her eyes small and narrowed "Continue to your point Draco."

"Well, I want you to become a Death Eater Ginny, I think that you might like it better than you think." Draco said looking up at her.

Ginny thought, "Oh I don't know Draco…what about Harry and Hermione and my family?"

Draco looked up at her "Aren't I part of your family?"

Ginny looked down at the love of her life, the father of her child, and asked, "Would you be asking me to do this if there was any other way?"

Draco shook his head "No Ginny, I would never put you in danger like this."

Ginny nodded her head and smiled at him weakly and tried to turn the subject elsewhere.

True, very true that in her 6th and 7th year Ginny had been a strong supporter of the Dark Lord, but she had never become a true Death Eater. She'd watched Draco get his Dark Mark and become official. But she herself didn't take the leap. But would she go through with it this time? Could she really do this? Betray her friends and family? But…it was the only way that Draco and her could marry and have a family of their own. But was it worth it?

'_It's worth it.'_ Ginny thought firmly _'It's worth it.'_


End file.
